


Christmas One Shots

by LostHawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Dogs, Multi, Shopping, festive, one shots, pizza dog is best dog, the avengers are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHawk/pseuds/LostHawk
Summary: A collection of one shot's for each day of the festive period.





	1. Christmas Cookies

Bucky swore as he removed the latest batch of cookies from the oven, which like the previous three had all ended up being burnt, Natasha sat ontop of the work tops laughing at Bucky's misfortune.

  
"It isn't that funny Romanoff, I'm trying to make some cookies" Bucky grumbled which only made her laugh more.

  
"Well, the first time it was unfortunate, the second was bad luck and now? This is just hysterical" said Clint while he stirred the icing trying to stop it setting, he hadn't expected it to take this long to get one good batch.

  
"You know what Barton? This isn't as easy as it look. Getting these cookies right is a fine art and requires skill"

  
"Which you apparently, don't have" said Tony as he walked into the room.

  
From there everything just went down hill, Bucky grabbed the icing from Clint's hands and poured it over Tony's head earning a shriek of horror from the victim. Tony, in retaliation, grabbed the bowl of eggs and cracked a couple straight onto Bucky's hair.

  
Being the mature adult, Steve tried to separate the pair of them from the 'who can make the most mess' contest, all that earned him was a coating of flour when Tony tried to throw the bag at Bucky.

  
"Don't you just love the holidays? Its a time where everyone and get along and be happy." Bruce sarcastically remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
"unless your a dysfunctional family like us" said Clint, lightly chuckling to himself as he watched chaos unwind before him.

  
"I think you may be right" groaned Pepper, already trying to figure out the cost of fixing the damages from Bucky's attempts at baking.

  
"So i assume we wont be getting Christmas cookies today?" questioned Natasha, laughing as she suddenly ducked as a piece of raw down came hurtling towards her. 


	2. Singing Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing reindeer are enough to drive even superheroes crazy

"dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, over fields we go, laughing all the way HEY!" sang the motion sensor reindeer Tony had bought because "he is cute, and so very festive". The little reindeer innocently mounted about the kitchen door was in short, driving everyone up the wall. 

Who ever had programmed the thing hadn't thought of the dog, or that there were roombas, or that light changes, which meant the thing never stopped singing. 

"i swear to Thor Tony, i will shoot that thing and fry its circuits if it doesn't stop singing" grumbled Steve, trying to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate in peace. 

"I didn't realize it would sing that much in my defense" said Tony, raising his hands a bit in self defense, smirk firmly upon his face.

"Well you were the one to turn it on and make it so it cant be turned off" 

"So that people couldn't turn it off just because they didn't like the joke!" Clint snorted, trying and failing to hide his laughter at the irony. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas-" began the reindeer again. 

"ok. i cant deal with it, he has until Im back from shopping to be quiet or he goes." said pepper as she gathered her things "anyone want to come? Im getting some presents and decorations for the table"

A chorus of 'Yes' and 'me' could be heard as various member's of the avengers got up to join the shopping trip. 

"I don't know what to get Bucky for Christmas" questioned Steve as they made their way to the kitchen door.

"All i want for Christmas is you to shut up" growled Bucky as he walked into the kitchen, pointing his gun up at the reindeer. 

They all left the kitchen chuckling at Tony cradling the reindeer as he went down to his lab to try and fix it.


	3. Day 3 - Dogs are for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dog is for life. NOT just for Christmas.

"Naaaaaaat!" whined Clint from the other side of their apartments lounge, "please can i have a dog for Christmas?!"

"Honestly Clint. How would you care for it? Your away on missions a lot." sighed Natasha, glaring at the giant man child sprawled across the sofa, staring at her with his best puppy dog eyes, this had been going on for over 15 minutes now, Clint was not taking no for an answer. 

"Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Pepper or You can care for them, or if none of them are available im sure some of Tony's employees will be glad to walk it!" 

"And where exactly would you keep this?" She knew she was fighting a loosing battle, but she at least had to try and make Clint seriously consider this before going through with it, it was no secret that he was prone to make rash decisions from his heart and not using his head. It had landed the pair of the in sticky situations on several occasions.

"In this apartment, and when Tony wants everyone upstate then they can come with us, Tony wouldn't mind, he agreed." Clint smirked, having already come up with all variables and sorted them out, everything from the nearest 5 pet food stores right up to someone to look after them in the event of his death. 

"Please don't give it a stupid name you idiot. If im walking it i don't want to be shouting something like rover, or poofy." Nat rolled her eyes, looking at the grinning archer who was now sitting up on the sofa. Honestly, anyone would have thought she had said yes to marriage, not to getting a dog. 

"I promise not to name them something stupid."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting up from her spot in her favorite chair, where she had previously been reading a book while sipping on a chai tea, Nat sighed knowing what was on the other side of that door.

This morning Clint had left to get to the shelter the moment it had opened, It turned out he had already gone down a few days previous, and met with a few of the dogs, and this morning had gone to pick which one was the best match, as far as she knew the main two he liked were a energetic collie mix and a boisterous German shepherd. 

However, what she found when she opened the door was not what she was expecting, she at least expected the dog to come cleaned. 

"What the hell is this?! I thought you were getting a dog, not a sewer rat" laughed Natasha trying to keep out of the mucky dogs shake range or at least have something between her and it. 

"I went to go pick one, but then this guy got bought in and he just looked so scared, i asked about him and they said he was probably going to get put down because he has so many issues. So i took him...." Clint lightly chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"If his name isn't fury i'm going to be disappointed since he only has one eye"

"He is called Lucky." Clint said triumphantly leading the way into the apartment, Lucky walking closely at his heels, wagging his tail loosely and tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

"Merry early christmas Clint." said Nat as she shut the bathroom door behind the duo, no way did she want to be part of washing that dog.


	4. Day 4 - Christmas jumper's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesnt love a good old fashioned christmas jumper?

New York had begun to slowly get lost in a blanket of snow, so all the avengers minus Steve were sat in the cinema room watching "Elf" choosing to stay in and warm rather than cold and wet. Steve had left several hours ago saying he had several urgent errands that needed to be done and to not expect him back for a while. Bucky and Clint were currently arguing over the popcorn bowl, while Tony fiddled with his phone and Bruce kept pushing it back into his lap, trying and failing to urge Tony to put it away and watch the film. It was rare they could relax to this level, especially together, normally there was the villain of the week attempting to blow the earth to pieces. Or melt it. 

"What are we watching?" questioned Steve as he entered the room, several bags in his hands, peaking the interest of everyone. 

"Elf. Do i want to know what you bought spangles? was it the Captain america lingerie set for Barnes?" Tony added a wink in Bucky's direction, in reply Bucky stuck his middle finger up at him.

"No, I go33t you all Christmas jumpers, and yes they are obligatory." Steve said as he handed various bags out to everyone, a small smile on his lips, like this was bringing up happy memories.

Bruce chuckled as he pulled out his jumper, A minimalist dark green jumper with little snow flakes and reindeer in neat lines at the top. He looked beside him to see Tony pulling his over his head, a Red and gold iron man themed Christmas jumper. 

Bucky's was black, with a big snowman on the front, which made several people in the room chuckle at the sight of one of the most fared assassins in the world, in a snowman jumper. Steve pulled on a nearly matching jumper, a pale blue jumper with a snowman. 

Clint and Natasha already had theirs on when Bruce glanced their way, Natasha had a black and red Christmas patterned jumper while Clint had a purple one with a cartoon reindeer and its ass on it. 

"Hey Barton, we all know your an ass, you don't need to wear it for the world to know" joked Tony, who suddenly had to duck when a pillow was thrown at his head. ""Oh my God, the dog has an ugly jumper! My life is complete!" Tony shouted as he burst into hysterical laughter, upon noticing that Lucky was in fact wearing his own Christmas jumper. A red and white striped jumper with a big 3D Reindeer head on it, to match his owners no doubt. 

"I saw a pet store selling them, couldn't leave lucky out. Besides, now the christmas card's are going to look even better with even the dog in a jumper" exclaimed Steve proudly.  
"Wait. What Christmas card photo Steve?!" shouted Bucky in mild shock, by the looks of it, he wasn't3 the only one to not know about that small detail. Everyone in the room was staring at Steve with gaping jaws and wide eyes. 

"Well, we have to show off our jumpers, and we can raise alot of money for charity with an 'avengers christmas card' come on it will be fun!" said Steve with a large grin on his face.  
Everyone in the room groaned in mock protest, they all knew they were going to do with whether they wanted to or not. Steve had a way of convincing people.


End file.
